


A Helping Hand (headcannon/blurb)

by okqueenie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: you and brian are bffs and flatmates and one day you see what brian is packin'.





	A Helping Hand (headcannon/blurb)

  * Okay so you’re best friends with Brian 
  * And you’re in college and money is super tight so you decide to move into a tiny two bedroom one bathroom apartment, but you’re super adamant that you’re _just_ friends
  * Freddie begs to differ, and he makes sure to let both of you know quite frequently
  * “I’m just saying, darlings, you don’t move in with someone you have that much chemistry with unless you plan on having sex”
  * This, of course, caused many awkward moments because he always said things like that in the presence of both of you since you were virtually inseparable 
  * But you always got over it, falling back into your lighthearted nature 
  * Because as much as you hated to admit it, you’d fallen for Brian a long time ago but you always kept your feelings hidden out of fear he didn’t feel the same way
  * So one night after one of Queen’s early gigs you decide to stay out for drinks with the guys since you didn’t have class the next day
  * And you’d noticed Brian was acting kind of weird all night, not talking to you, looking away as soon as you’d make eye contact
  * One beer in he says he’s calling it a night and heading back to your shared apartment
  * When you try to follow him out, saying you’re ready to leave he insists you stay
  * You’re able to force yourself to listen to him through one more beer but as soon as it’s downed you head out on a mission to find out what had gotten into him
  * So you bolt back to your flat to find it completely dark as if he never went home 
  * Normally Brian has a light on somewhere in the house if he’s there, so you decide to go to the bathroom to pee before you call his parents’ house—you know if he’s somewhere other than your flat that’s where he is
  * So you’re shuffling your way to the bathroom, your eyes fluttering shut as you rub your tense shoulders
  * And there’s a light on inside the bathroom but you can’t see it 
  * Your hand drifts to the doorknob, flinging open the thin door as your eyes finally open again to see a _very_ naked Brian, fresh out of the shower 
  * “Oh shit, sorry,” you blurt out, quickly backing out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut
  * You’re stuck right outside the door, trying to process just what you had seen
  * Brian was well-endowed, to say the least, and he was _hard_
  * No more than twenty seconds later, Brian stumbles out of the bathroom, a towel loosely held around his waist to try and hide his… problem
  * “Hey, uh… sorry, I guess I forgot to lock the door,” he stuttered, shifting foot to foot and wincing as the scratchy material of the towel slides over his hard-on
  * “No no no, it’s my bad I didn’t see the light on,” you whisper, struggling to maintain eye contact with him, your eyes passing over his bulge
  * “Sorry uh, tonight was a little rough as you can tell,” he chuckled, leaning against the doorframe and scratching the back of his neck as his eyes darted around the hallway
  * You didn’t know if it was the two beers that you had seemingly walked off on your way back or the close proximity to a turned-on Brian, but you spoke before you could think it through
  * “I could help you if you want” you gushed, your eyes flicking back and forth between his face and his waist
  * “Do you really mean that,” he asked, his voice suddenly lower than before
  * Instead of replying you push him up against the wall of the hallway, dropping to your knees in front of him
  * “Fucking hell, woman,” he muttered as you tugged at the top of his towel, dragging it down over his length
  * As soon as the fabric hit the floor your hands ran up and down his length, your thumb spreading the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip
  * His head fell back against the wall, the impact rattling the pictures that hung there
  * “Fuuuuck,” he groaned as you brought your mouth forward to suck on the tip, your tongue flicking along his slit
  * His sounds spurred you on, taking more of him into your mouth as your hand drifted down to cup his balls
  * His hips bucked into your mouth as he mumbled a quick “sorry,” but you quickly placed his hands on the back of your head encouraging him to take more control
  * “God, do you see how hard you make me,” he groaned as he began to rock into you, your hands dropping down to rake your nails over his thighs
  * After a few minutes his thrusts got more erratic, approaching his high
  * “Fuck I gotta stop I’m gonna cum,” he panted, his hands unlacing from your hair
  * You quickly grabbed his hips and deepthroated him, his tip hitting the back of your throat as he shot his load down it
  * You swallowed everything he gave you, pulling off of him and sticking your tongue out to show Brian just what you had done
  * “Jesus that’s hot,” he breathed, his hand resting on top of your head
  * Not sure of what to do now, you stood up and began walking towards your room before you were stopped by a quick “where do you think you’re going”
  * “Uh, to my room?” you reply, pointing towards your door down the hall
  * “I think the fuck not,” he laughed, walking over to you and throwing you over his shoulder, turning towards his bedroom 
  * “It’s time for me to give you a proper thank you and show you what I’ve really got”




End file.
